Temptress
by wefhgk94
Summary: Olivia and Elliot are finally together and happy. Kathy has a plan to get Elliot back. Will he fall right into her trap? AU E/O.  Please R&R.
1. Mine

Disclaimer: I own nothing...belongs to Dick Wolf.

Summary: Olivia and Elliot are finally together and happy. Kathy has a plan to get Elliot back. Will he fall right into her trap? AU E/O. Please R&R.

A/N: This is my first story in a long time. Please R&R, I really want to know if I should keep going.

**Temptress**

Chapter 1: Mine

"El, can you zip me up please?" Olivia asked holding her hair off her neck and turning her back towards Elliot.

"Sure," Elliot allowed his fingers to gently graze Olivia's skin as he zipped up the dress.

"Thanks," Olivia moved towards the mirror, and began to fuss with her hair. The two were dressed to attend a charity dinner sponsored by the station. Elliot was dressed in a black suit that was accompanied by a blue shirt and tie. Olivia had chosen it to bring out the color in his eyes. Olivia was outfitted in an aqua v-neck dress that flared out just above the knee. It hugged each of her curves perfectly, and showed off the tiny baby bump that was hidden beneath the material. She finished the outfit off with a pair of silver high heels, sparkling silver earrings, and of course the new diamond Elliot had slipped onto her finger only a few weeks ago.

"Uggg," Olivia let go of her hair frustrated. "I look horrible. My hair won't do anything," Olivia whined.

"Well, I think you look beautiful," Elliot appeared behind her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm fat, and my ankles are ten times their normal size," Olivia tried to wiggle out of his arms suddenly embarrassed of her appearance.

"You're not fat, Liv. You're pregnant, and to me that makes you hotter than before," Elliot tightened his grip and cradled her in his arms.

"That's only cause my boobs are huge," Olivia laughed off her insecurities.

"That too," Elliot kissed Olivia's neck. "Can you tie this for me, babe?" Elliot asked holding his tie.

"Sure," Olivia turned and kissed his lips, laying a hand on his chest. "Anytime."

"Liv, what the hell are you doing?" Elliot grabbed the glass of dark red liquid out of her had.

"Relax, Stabler It's just grape juice. I can take care of her," Casey Novak voiced from next to Olivia.

"Oh hey, Case," Elliot stepped forward and hugged her.

"I'm guess he hasn't seen it yet?" Casey asked Olivia.

"What's it?" Elliot asked curiously.

Olivia just turned her head to the right slightly to reveal Kathy hanging from Fin's arm.

She was dressed in a small black dress that barley covered anything with dark smoky eyes, and gold heels to match her necklace. Clearly she was outfitted to be Fin's arm candy.

"What the hell?" Elliot sounded pissed which was unsettling to Olivia. She was his one and only, he shouldn't care about Kathy anymore.

"Apparently after you left her for Liv she realized her connection with Fin," Casey added motioning for another glass of wine. This was going to be a long night.

"It was her fault, I thought she'd be devastated," Elliot could not take his eyes off Kathy. Olivia began to worry that the only reason she had Elliot was because they had finally given in to temptation, and she had gotten pregnant.

"Babe, will you help me to the bathroom?" Olivia Pulled on Elliot's hand.

"Hold on," He waved her off. "I wan to go say hi to Kathy."


	2. In With the Old, Out With the New?

Disclaimer: I own nothing...belongs to Dick Wolf.

Summary: Olivia and Elliot are finally together and happy. Kathy has a plan to get Elliot back. Will he fall right into her trap? AU E/O. Please R&R.

A/N: Sorry it has been forever. Hopefully this makes up for it. Please R&R, I really want to know if I should keep going.

**Temptress**

Chapter 2: Out With the New, In With the Old?

Elliot spent the rest of the night playing the third wheel to Kathy and Fin. Fin didn't care as his true goal of the evening was to dance with Casey Novak. That left Olivia at a table with Munch listening to his conspiracies as she rubbed her feet.

"And that is why the government..." Munch was cut off by Olivia's sudden rise to her feet. "Where are you going?" He questioned.

"It's a slow song. I would like to dance with my fiancé," Olivia left in search of Elliot.

Despite the evening's events, Olivia knew once she was wrapped back in Elliot's strong arms everything would be okay. When he held her and their hips moved together on the dance floor, all her doubts and insecurities would disappear.

However, she reached the edge of the dance floor and through the crowd spotted Elliot in the center holding Kathy. Their hips moving in perfect sync, her head buried in the crook of his neck, his nose taking in the smell of her hair, and his arms resting dangerously low on her hips. If no one knew better, the two looked like the perfect couple. Elliot must have sensed Olivia's presence as he looked up just in time to see her run out the doors crying.

"Fuck," Olivia cursed under her breath when she reached the car and realized she didn't have the keys.

"Looking for these?" Elliot appeared by her side dangling his keychain. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Everything, El. You and her. The way you held her; the way you look at her. Are we only together because I was the rebound girl? Are we only together because stupide me got pregnant?" Olivia couldn't hold back her tears.

"No, babe it's not like that at all," Elliot reached out to comfort her.

"El, your hands were all over her. Do you resent us being together?" Olivia pulled back from his embrace.

"I….."

"Excuse me," Kathy called walking out from the party. "Is everything okay?" She asked a knowing smirk of power across her face.

"Yes, just a bit of hormone trouble," Elliot explained rubbing Olivia's baby bump.

"Hormones? You think this is…" Olivia began to wonder if Elliot had actually considered anything she just said.

"I used to get like that all the time when I was pregnant with Kathleen," Kathy laughed.

"You were so cute pregnant," Elliot laughed basking in old memories.

"I guess that's why you knocked me up so many times," Kathy gave Elliot a knowing look.

"No, that happened because you were just so dam good in…."

"Can we go home?" Olivia cut Elliot off sick of hearing about the past. She was jealous of their history. She used to see it every day, and had to deal with the constant envy in the pit of her stomach. He was supposed to be all hers now. "I don't feel good."

"Sure," Elliot looked disappointedly towards Kathy.

"Maybe, you can give me a ride home?" Kathy asked in a coy manner.

"Sure why not. Let me just," Elliot turned to ask Olivia, but she was already buckled into the front seat of the car.

Elliot drove facing straight ahead, and didn't even bother to hold Olivia's hand or rest his on her thigh. After minutes of uncomfortable silence Olivia spoke up, "So what's the deal with you and Fin?"

"Oh well we kind of have an open relationship. I mean we have a real connection, but neither of us is ready for true commitment," Kathy searched for Elliot's eyes.

"So you're fuck buddies?" Olivia asked nonchalantly.

"Olivia, what the fuck?" Elliot asked anger in his voice.

"I'm just curious," Olivia tried to sound innocent.

"Umm no, we haven't done anything," Kathy, embarrassed, looked out the window.

"I'm craving disco fries. Can we get some?" Olivia asked Elliot

"I'm too tired," Elliot stopped in front of their apartment.

"Did you forget we have Kathy in the car?" Olivia laughed hoping he truly had forgotten.

"Nope you're getting out first," Elliot stared straight ahead with no further explanation.

Olivia knew she was losing him. Olivia was always confident and independent. She was never one to grovel for his attention, but the situation called for it. She turned toward Elliot grabbed his face and gave him a much deeper kiss than she needed to.

"Hurry back," she winked at Elliot and waved goodbye to Kathy.

She went up stairs to the apartment, and opened the curtain to flicker the lights as she had done for forever to let Elliot know she was in safe, but his car was already long gone.

Elliot and Kathy drove back to what was now her place in a comfortable silence. When they reached the house, he walked her to the front door.

"Thank, Elliot. I didn't realize until tonight how unhappy I've been lately. This really changed things."

"We have kids together. We have a past. Just because we're not married doesn't mean we cannot be friends," Elliot turned to leave.

"Elliot, wait, do you think you can come over tomorrow and fix the dryer," Kathy laughed running after him.

"Yea, no problem," Elliot agreed.

"You're a life saver," Kathy stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek before disappearing into the house.

Elliot felt guilt, but it was just a kiss on the cheek. He had no intention of telling Olivia, but little did he know juts who had seen the exchange.

**A/N: Olivia has a plan to get Elliot's attention back. Just who saw Elliot and Kathy? And the epic question of do you still lover her? Please review! Also, disco fires are the best thing ever. They're dinner fries covered in mozzarella and brown gravy.**


End file.
